


Cramps

by imfallingforyoureyes102



Series: We Mend Each Other [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow (TV 2012) Season 2, CEO Oliver Queen, CEOliver, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Oliver Queen, Eventual Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Executive Assistant Felicity Smoak, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Mutual Pining, Period Cramps, Protective Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfallingforyoureyes102/pseuds/imfallingforyoureyes102
Summary: "Felicity tilts her head in confusion as he pulls a tampon from his pocket.Atampon.“Uh, Oliver. I might not know a lot outside of computers, but I’m pretty sure that boys don’t  - ,”“Oh hush,” Oliver interrupts."(Or, in the middle of a conference, Felicity faces a bit of a dilemma and a whole lot of cramps. Luckily, Oliver's good at more than just saving Starling City).





	Cramps

**Author's Note:**

> Hola folks, here's a quick one shot that I just whipped up and did not edit (so sorry for typos). Hope you enjoy! I just wanted to get some content out, so sorry if it seems rushed.
> 
> Edit: Hi guys - this isn't a new piece, I'm just moving it into this series because I think it falls into the description I intended for it. Thanks for reading!

Felicity’s face burns.

Her back aches, her legs are throbbing, her uterus is entering self-destruct mode and someway, somehow, Felicity had forgotten about how very _human _she is. She wants to blame Oliver – it’s his fault that she barely has time to think about anything other than work or _work_ – but she knows that he’d only brood fifty times over if he knew how little time she actually spends on herself. So, she sucks it up and presses her lips together.

It’s only when another cramp crashes through her body that she remembers periods aren’t something she can ignore.

Felicity clenches her teeth, staring unseeingly at the presenter on the stage in front of her as she shifts uncomfortably in her seat. Her face is flushed and she digs her nails into her thigh as the pain radiates throughout her body. She wants to get up – she wants to make a dart for the bathroom, but they’re in the middle of a conference, in the center of Coast City, and _of course_ she’s the only girl in the entire board room.

_Frack male dominated workplaces. _

Felicity shifts again, angry tears blurring her vision as cramps absolutely wreck her body. She wants nothing more than to curl up into a ball with a heating pad and a pound of chocolate and it’s only the feel of a soft hand on her arm that keeps her from keeling over as a harsh pain shoots through her lower abdomen.

“Felicity?”

Oliver’s voice comes out in a soft whisper as the presenter drones on about nanotechnology.

“Hey,” he whispers, “What’s wrong -,”

Felicity turns to him, a nonchalant lie on the tip of her tongue, when he takes in her tight lips and tear-filled eyes. He has her up and out of her seat in seconds, and the small “_eep_!” that falls from Felicity’s lips is lost in the air as Oliver pulls them away from the conference and into the deserted hall.

“Hey, hey, hey,” he whispers soothingly as Felicity lurches forward and grabs at the lapels of his suit. She fists his shirt tightly as she sags into him, a whiny moan escaping her throat.

Felicity had always been on the receiving end of awful, terrible, crippling cramps, but these are something else. She almost thinks she’d prefer being stabbed with one of Oliver’s arrows.

She feels Oliver’s hands running down her arms – gently smoothing back her hair – before he pushes her back slightly and tries to pull her face up to meet his gaze.

“Felicity,” he says, voice a bit sharper with worry. “Hey, what is it?”

Felicity pulls away, folding her arms tightly over her midsection. She aims her eyes to her feet, steadying her breathing in an attempt to keep her tears at bay. She knows she’s being childish, but it _hurts_ and she doesn’t have any tampons because she apparently _forgot_ that she’s a woman and she just wants to go home.

Oliver’s hand his under her chin now, and Felicity lets out a frustrated sigh as he pulls her face up towards his own.

His eyes widen as a tear falls down her cheek.

“Felicity,” he breathes out, his lips pulling into a tight frown, “What - ,”

“I’m on my period, okay?” Felicity huffs out, way past the point of caring what Oliver thinks. “I’m on my period and I _forgot _that I would be so I don’t have anything and there is literally no other female in the vicinity that could help a girl out and the bathrooms are _useless_, Oliver, useless and of course today is the day that I wear my favorite underwear and do you know how _hard_ it is to get blood out of lace and,” Felicity pauses as she takes a shuddering breath, palming harshly at the tears that continue to fall down her face. “And it _hurts, _Oliver.”

She lets out a sad, watery laugh.

“It really really hurts -,”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay, here’s what we’re going to do.”

Felicity tilts her head at the man in front of her, equal parts shocked and confused at the small, comforting smile he’s giving her – at the way he doesn’t seem phased in the slightest by the utter amount of ghastly word vomit that Felicity had just unleashed.

Felicity clenches her fist again as the throbbing in her body intensifies, her eyes widening when she realizes that she’s still grasping at Oliver’s suit.

He places his hand over her own, giving it a gentle squeeze.

He then reaches into the inside of his suit, searching one pocket and then a second, before his face lights up momentarily.

“Bingo,” he whispers, and it’s so monotoned and so unenthusiastically Oliver that it pulls a small giggle from Felicity’s lips.

(The giggle, in turn, pulls a small smile from Oliver).

Felicity tilts her head in confusion as he pulls a tampon from his pocket.

A _tampon._

“Uh, Oliver. I might not know a lot outside of computers, but I’m pretty sure that boys don’t - ,”

“Oh hush,” Oliver interrupts. “I have a sister.”

Felicity raises an eyebrow at him.

“I have a sister,” Oliver continues, ignoring Felicity’s small smile, “that started shoving all sorts of fun stuff into my suit pockets when she realized that her tiny purses don’t really hold much. I just never got around to emptying them.”

He offers Felicity a small, teeny, tiny smile, and Felicity is hit so strongly by a wave of affection for the man in front of her that she has to take a steadying breath.

She wants to blame whatever hormones that are amplified in her body right now, but she knows it’s much more than that.

“Here,” Oliver says, handing her the tampon. “Dig has a stash of ibuprofen in the car. Go deal with whatever, we’ll get you some painkillers, and you go nap in the car until the conference lets out. We’ll grab something for dinner on the way back to Starling, your choice, okay? Whatever you want.”

“But the meeting - ,”

“Felicity - ,”

“And the notes - ,”

“I’ve got it handled, Felicity.”

“But - ,”

“No.”

Felicity opens her mouth to retort, but quickly snaps it shut as she feels another stab of pain shoot through her body.

“Yeah, okay,” she breathes out softly, face contorting as her stomach shifts uneasily.

“Yeah, okay.” Oliver repeats back just as softly, eyes so open and warm in the way that Felicity sometimes thinks is reserved just for her.

Oliver glances back at the door to the conference, Dig’s worried face peering through the window. Oliver shoots him a quick nod before turning back to Felicity and pressing a set of car keys into her palm.

She smiles up at him, her heart all warm and fuzzy and thudding away in her chest as he matches her gaze.

They stare at each other and Oliver’s eyebrows are furrowed together in the way that they normally are when he’s deep in thought. His eyes are so intense – so insistent – that Felicity drops her gaze to the ground. It’s then she feels Oliver move forward – then she feels his lips press firmly against her hair.

It’s over as soon as it starts, but there’s a shift in his voice that warms Felicity to her core.

“I’ll see you in a bit,” he says.

“Yeah.”

***

When Felicity wakes up, she’s in her own bed and wrapped tightly in her favorite green blanket. There’s a pile of chocolate and a bottle of ibuprofen balanced carefully next to her glasses, and despite the knives that seem to pepper her lower abdomen, Felicity can’t help the small smile that dances across her face.

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please please please let me know what you think in the comments! Love you!


End file.
